<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Like Best by Likelightinglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484199">What You Like Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass'>Likelightinglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harry is such a tease, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, former virgin severus snape, poor severus, recent loss of virginity, terms of endearment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the morning after the first time, and Harry and Severus have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Like Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourorcolor1/gifts">Ataraxia (colourorcolor1)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by and gifted to the lovely Ataraxia. Enjoy your shameless smut. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry awoke that morning, it was to the extremely pleasant sensation of Severus grinding his hard cock against Harry's backside. Harry turned to face him, a smile already on his lips. The smile brightened when he realized Severus wasn't attempting to wake him up for some early morning shagging, but was still half asleep himself, subconsciously rubbing his morning hard-on against Harry where they were pressed together, attempting to find some friction and relief.</p><p>Harry chuckled and peppered his lover's face with soft kisses. Either the touches or the sound of laughter brought Severus awake, muttering blearily and blinking the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>The moment Severus realized what he'd been doing was immediately obvious as his face turned bright red and he started choking out an apology. "Harry...god, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was--"</p><p>Harry just laughed and silenced him with a kiss. "Oh, no apology necessary, quite a pleasant wakeup call." He moved his hand between them to grip Severus' already leaking prick. "Should we do something about this?" He whispered, a wicked gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Mmm, yes please," Severus groaned, voice still rough with sleep.</p><p>"You know what I am so looking forward to?" Harry said casually. "Figuring out all the things you like best."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," Harry replied, stroking slowly. "Have I mentioned how fucking sexy it is that I took your virginity? That you lost your innocence, love?"</p><p>Severus let out a heavy breath. "If you're still looking for it," he said thrusting upwards against Harry's maddeningly slow strokes. "After the past few days, I don't think there's anything left."</p><p>"Always something new," Harry replied with a shake of his head, lazily stroking and ignoring Severus' plaintive whimpers for more. "For example, I woke up to such a horny little thing in my bed today and I'd like to stroke him off."</p><p>"Yes, excellent," Severus said, frustrated. "You may continue, please," he whined, bucking his hips up.</p><p>"Hmm, but we don't how you like it best yet!" Harry said, adoring the bratty frustration of his lover. "Now, this is certainly pleasant, face to face. I can stroke you off while kissing you." At this he leaned forward, devouring Severus' mouth, rolling his tongue against his lover's, pulling back to nip playfully at his bottom lip. He broke the kiss, falling absolutely in love with the noise Severus made at the parting.</p><p>"Or how about facing you up?" Harry maneuvered Severus so he was lying on his back, cock jutting up in the air before smacking against his belly, and resumed his feather light strokes along his shaft as he pressed kisses all over his face and jawline, Severus finally pulling him in by his hair for another deep, devouring kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Now the benefits here are obvious, I have access to these," Harry said, lapping a nipple until it peaked under his tongue and nipping a soft bite to the point hardening under his teeth. Severus laid his head back against the pillow and moaned deeply. Harry continued narrating the experience. "And of course I can touch more than that gorgeous cock from this angle, I can fondle your bollocks, I can play with this pretty little arsehole." Harry demonstrated for a few moments and Severus sighed in relief as the movements became more practiced, bringing Severus closer to orgasm. </p><p>"Yes, I do think you like that," Harry whispered against his ear, tongue darting out to lap at the shell. </p><p>It was the resounding shiver and sudden arching off the bed with which Severus responded to the whisper that caused Harry to let out a delighted laugh and stop his movements entirely, much to Severus' very colorful and not entirely coherent protests.</p><p>"But there's a third option, of course, to stroking you off in bed, and that's to have you lying on your side, with me behind you," Harry said, repositioning them so they were lined up as he'd described. </p><p>"Good lord, Harry, do you ever shut the fuck up during sex?"</p><p>"Nope," he replied cheekily. He resumed his stroking, to which Severus let out a gratified moan, Harry gathering up the precome from the slit with his thumb and swirled it around the head of his cock. "The chatterbox comes with my tongue and my cock, I'm afraid, and I believe you've signed up for the full package."</p><p>"Please, Harry, stop teasing, I'm so fucking hard, please…"</p><p>"Now that we're laying like this," Harry said quietly against Severus' ear, as if they were sharing a secret, "you can feel how hot and hard you make me when you beg and plead and moan like that." He rubbed his own aching prick against Severus' skin, earning him some more lovely sounds. </p><p>Harry licked at Severus' exposed ear, peeling back the hair stuck to his neck and forehead with sweat. He pursed his lips and blew cool air along the saliva trails he'd left along his neck and behind his ear, and Severus moaned a long, low grumble, bucking his hips. </p><p>"How sensitive you are, darling," Harry said, his voice low and husky. "Oh, I think this way might be my favorite. I get to feel you shiver against me while I whisper all the naughty things I want to do to you."</p><p>Severus just whimpered, his face flushed blood red in a mixture of embarrassment and need. "What do you want to do to me?"</p><p>"I'm so glad you asked, dearest one." Harry was stroking out a much more satisfying rhythm now, quickening his pace. "Well right now I want to stroke you off until you come all over my bedsheets. But later I'd like to suck that beautiful cock again until you come down my throat." Severus' breathing picked up, his climax growing closer. </p><p>"Or maybe I want to eat your arse, and see if you could come just from that. I think that would be fun, just licking that tight little hole until you either come from it or start begging me to please fuck you as hard as I can."</p><p>"Oh, oh god, yes, yes, I want that," Severus groaned, panting heavily.</p><p>Harry slowed his movements just a fraction, but Severus immediately noticed the change in pace and let out a high pitched whine. </p><p>"What do you want, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Th-that, please, what you said, I want that."</p><p>Harry just tutted disapprovingly. "Oh, I know you can do better than that. You're a writer! Use your words."</p><p>Severus just groaned. "Harry," he pleaded, bucking his hips. </p><p>Harry slowed further. "Tell me, or I'll stop," he said, a note of warning in his tone. </p><p>"Oh, god, ughhhh, um, I want you to lick me," he said, and Harry rewarded him by picking up speed, wanking him harder. "I want to feel your mouth on my arse, I want you to fuck me with your tongue until I'm begging for you cock," Severus continued, frantic, moaning out all the filthy things he wanted Harry to do to him until he came hard, erupting over the bedsheets just as Harry had promised. </p><p>They both rolled over, Severus gasping breath until he could speak again. "Fuck. Harry, fuck, you are going to kill me."</p><p>"Never," Harry said with a chuckle. "You're far too much fun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>